It has been known in the past to attached first and second members, such as an electrical switch housing and steering column housing, with respect to one another using various types of threaded fasteners. While this type of attachment has provided adequate connection of the first and second members with respect to one another, it has not provided the desired ease of installation. In addition, this type of connection has not provided adequate, automatic compensation for differences in the tolerance of various assembled parts and proper alignment and interaction of those parts after installation of the switch housing with respect to the steering column housing.